brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c11s02
Text Twilight Sparkle arrived back at her home tired and moody, and having had completely forgotten about Spike and Rarity: thankfully, when she let herself in, she was greeted by the pleasant surprise of finding everything neat and tidy and organized. She smiled in relief at this... only to then stare as a Nibelung half-shoved past her and strode in as if he owned the the library, his robes flowing around him as the Architect started yanking books off the shelves and paging through them here and there before tossing them aside. Rarity, thankfully, moved quickly enough to first snag the box of goodies in her own telekinetic grip when Twilight dropped them, and then hurry between the violet mare and the Architect before she could charge him, asking quickly: "Can we help you with something? It's usually proper manners to knock before entering, since the library is a private residence, you know." "Shut up, fancy-corn." the Nibelung said dismissively, and Rarity's jaw dropped before Spike huffed and strode up to the dwarf... but then lost much of his bravado when the Nibelung spun around and glared daggers at him. "Yes, fire-breather?" "You should... talk to us with more respect!" Spike said finally, and it came out more like a plea than an order as the Nibelung looked moodily at the dragon, then rolled his eyes and instead turned grouchily back to grabbing books off the shelves, assembling an armload of them. Twilight began to open her mouth, and then her eyes caught on the books he was grabbing from the shelves before she asked curiously: "Wait, are you here about Luna's castle?" The dwarf stiffened at this, looking surprised as he turned towards her and leaned forwards with a frown, inspecting the winged unicorn... and then he nodded curtly, saying suspiciously: "And if I am, fancy-corn?" "You must be Illyria, then... the Architect. Luna mentioned you before, said you were someone we were supposed to talk to today." Twilight answered, stepping forwards, and the Architect visibly brightened as he straightened, looking pleased before the winged unicorn asked hesitantly: "Would you mind being just a little neater, though? Luna is going to be here shortly. I'm Twilight Sparkle, by the way." "Oh, you want to impress her, is that it? Wait, Twilight Sparkle... yes, she has spoken of you to us as well. I expected you to be..." He looked over her slowly, meditatively. "Taller." "Taller." Twilight said flatly, glaring across at the dwarf, and Illyria nodded with a grunt before he tossed several of the books back on the shelves, then turned and headed across the room towards a table, and the winged unicorn sighed before shrugging when Rarity and Spike both looked at her dumbly. "Well, can I help at all with anything? We don't have a lot of books and I haven't had the time yet to categorize them all, but between Spike and myself it's no problem finding anything in the library..." "Hey, I do most of the finding. You do most of the... other stuff. What... is it that you actually do, Twilight?" Spike asked after a moment, and then he winced and held up his claws when the winged unicorn gave him a flat look. "Sorry, bad timing. I'll shut up now." "Well, Spike, on the bright side at least now if you get kicked out of the library, you can move in with me instead of trying to fend for yourself off on your own." Rarity said kindly, and the dragon gave her a soft smile before they both winced at the glower Twilight fixed them with, then unicorn saying awkwardly: "Perhaps we should discuss this another time, though. Come, Spike, help me sort out and prepare these treats. Twilight seems to have business to attend to." "Luna and Scrivener will be here soon, so can you put on coffee too, Spike? And do you think Fluttershy went back with the others, Rarity?" She paused, then glanced thoughtfully at the white unicorn, saying softly: "Actually, I'm surprised you two didn't..." "And what, get in the way?" Rarity smiled a little towards the winged unicorn, softening a bit as she patted Spike gently on the leg, and the dragon nodded before he headed for the kitchen. The unicorn gazed after him for a moment, then turned her eyes back towards Twilight, saying in a soft voice: "We weren't needed there yesterday, Twilight. I don't believe Zecora was actually bringing us to help, even if you and Celestia certainly did a great amount of good. Yes, we sped things up, and we tended to the zebras... but most of all, I think what Zecora wanted was for us to see the poor dears. To see how they have suffered, and what has been unfairly wrought upon them. And it was effective, was it not? "We aren't... needed out there. Zecora is wise and strong... and apparently also very crafty. Being out there, the zebra did not seem surprised and it all felt like... like some of the after-parties to the fashion shows, which were not really parties at all but merely another way for designers to trot out their 'best and brightest' and show them off to the world... but this time, a world behind closed doors, a world of select people, and impress them." Rarity said quietly, and Twilight shuddered a little, shaking her head slowly as the unicorn smiled faintly across at the violet mare. "I am very sad for the zebras, and I wish I could help. But I do not want my opinion to be... to be bought by making me pity these poor, suffering creatures, I do not wish to be coerced or tricked into turning against a friend... even if yes, I do have my worries about Luna and Scrivener, too. I do have concerns for you as well, Twilight, but I am also your friend... and I am also experiencing myself what it is like when you care for someone very deeply, and how no matter how different they are or you are... you can't help yourself." Twilight Sparkle smiled awkwardly at this, and then Rarity strode over to her and hugged her tightly around the neck, saying quietly into her ear: "Please promise me that you'll be careful. But that's all I ask... and even that, I know, I can only ask, I have no right to demand." "Of course, Rarity. I'm so glad you understand I... can't thank you enough." Twilight replied honestly, hugging her friend fiercely in return for a moment before the unicorn drew back, and they traded a smile before Rarity headed towards the kitchens and Twilight cleared her throat, looking awkwardly towards Illyria... but the dwarf had his head buried in a book, pointedly ignoring everything around him. She hesitantly approached, tilting her head, and the Nibelung glanced up after a moment as he dropped the book flat, saying moodily: "Unless you can tell me foundation depth required in a zone with depreciated soil density you are of no use, fancy-corn. I can navigate the library fine by myself, I used to spend most of my time here." "Maybe I can help with something else, though, like calculating the labor force necessary... from the sounds of the project you're going to need a lot of magic to bolster your laborers, even if you bring in as much technology as you can." Twilight said quietly, and she hesitated before adding almost eagerly: "I mean, it sounds like you're going to require a year of work even with an estimated workforce of a thousand due not just to the complexity of the structure but the process of developing the foundation..." "Alright, alright, fancy-corn, fine. You may try and help, but just don't get in the way." the Architect muttered irritably, and then he sighed and tapped at a diagram on the open page, saying grouchily: "Do you see this? This is an ancient structural technique that was used to help keep Canterlot level and from collapsing into the catacombs that run rampant through the mountain beneath it. I've spent a lot of time studying this and would like to base my design off this, but it will mean extensive dig work, and through the mire, no less." "That won't be safe." Twilight frowned a bit, then hesitated before she said slowly: "Unless you shored up the passage as you went, but still, you could hit an open pocket, a large rock, a-" "I am well-aware of the dangers of working beneath the earth, fancy-corn, I am Nibelung." the Architect said haughtily, rearing back slightly before he reached into his robes, then produced a thick, rawhide-bound notebook, tossing this onto the table in front of Twilight. "Start reading. They're soil statistics, construction estimates, and incomplete calculations. Organize it... and then you should be able to finish the calculations if you're half as intelligent as you think you are." Twilight grumbled a little, but then she nodded and hurried away from the table towards a set of steps at the back of the library, and the Nibelung looked after her with a snort of amusement that turned to a frown of surprise when Twilight came back down with her own notebook and quill floating beside her, the winged unicorn saying firmly: "I'll have it done as soon as possible." "I won't hold my breath." Illyria retorted, but he looked entertained all the same as he went back to reading, and Twilight gave the Nibelung a surly look before she flipped both notebooks open and began to quickly transcribe notes. When Spike and Rarity returned, the dragon smiled as he carefully slipped Twilight a cup of tea, and she sipped from it without looking before halting long enough to smile up at Spike when he gently touched her shoulder, looking at her awkwardly. She only nodded once, however, giving him a soft look before she returned her attention to the papers, and Rarity smiled a bit as she said gently: "I'll tidy up a little more. Not that I think Luna and Scrivener will exactly mind, but old habits do die hard." Rarity puttered around the library, neatening books on shelves and cleaning a little as Spike ran around, fetching other texts, paper, and occasionally taking notes for both Illyria and Twilight. The winged unicorn managed to get almost three quarters of the way through the dwarf's notes – and solve several complex equations within them – before the front door of the library flew open and Luna strode cheerfully in, grinning widely as she looked back and forth before her eyes locked on Illyria and she exclaimed: "So 'twas no lie after all, I did smell the reek of pork and brainery!" "Oh wonderful, the fancy-corn is in one of her moods." Illyria commented drolly, and then he rolled his eyes and glared as Greece and Tenochtitlan followed Luna in, Scrivener Blooms bringing up the rear as Twilight smiled warmly over at the arrivals. "Oh, and how nice, as if it wasn't clear she doubted my expertise already. What are they doing here?" "As thou said I doubt thy expertise." Luna replied drolly, and Illyria gave her a frustrated look before she smiled wryly. "Oh, relax, dwarf, 'twas a joke. Nay, they are here to consult on other matters and to aid thee if thou requires it, but there are more things upon mine mind than the castle I wish for thee to build. Or does thou think I do not pay attention to the world around me?" "I always did think you had little concern for things outside yourself." Illyria retorted grouchily, but then he nodded with a grunt as the others joined him around the table, the dwarf moodily glancing over at Twilight Sparkle. "The fancy-corn here has been trying to help. I do not think she is-" "I got most of the way through, actually." Twilight interrupted, giving Illyria a flat look. "But you're going to need a lot of specialists to get this project done right, you know... and if you really want it finished within a year's time, you're going to have to use magic. Not just Nibelung laborers." "Aye, Illyria, see?" Luna looked pleased with herself, and then she smiled at Rarity and Spike as they both approached from the kitchen, Spike carrying a tray loaded with mugs, a teapot, and a carafe of coffee, and Rarity holding the box of baked goods in a light telekinetic grip. "And Rarity, Spike, what a delight this is! Thou hast just become my two favorite people in the world!" "Luna, the saying goes the way to a stallion's heart is through his stomach, not a mare's." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna blew a loud raspberry at him in response. Spike snorted in amusement at this before he smiled awkwardly as he sat down beside Scrivy and put the tray in the center of the table. Food was passed out as the others made themselves comfortable and Twilight flicked her horn to neatly stack the books at an unused end of the table, Illyria wincing and seizing one before it could fly away with the others before he shot Twilight a surly look. The grouchy Architect buried his head back in his book as Greece and Tenochtitlan helped themselves to coffee and a few of the baked goods, and Luna looked pointedly over at Twilight as she went back to transcribing. Before Luna could cause any chaos, however, Rarity smiled over at her and asked quietly: "How have you been feeling, dear? We haven't had much of a chance to speak... but I do wish we could get to talk more." "Yeah, Scrivy, it's great to see you here, too." Spike supplemented, nodding a few times and sipping at his mug of tea before he reached out and and nudged him lightly, grinning slightly. "Bet you're enjoying having claws instead of hooves at least, right?" "You have no idea." Scrivener replied, smiling slightly as he rose one and flexed it lightly before wiggling his dexterous digits easily. "I've been able to do a lot more just having claws alone... then again, Luna's still got telekinesis over me, which she roundly abuses now constantly." "Well, thou cannot be better than me in any way." Luna retorted, and then she returned her eyes to Rarity, smiling at her. "'Tis nice to see thee, too, and moreover that thou art so... kind to me, with how I know I must appear. Only walking into town I received several... odd looks. Did something happen?" Twilight blushed a bit as she glanced up, and Luna's look turned to one of concern as both Spike and Rarity gazed up as well, the unicorn frowning slightly. "That would explain why you came back in such a state, darling, although I thought you were upset mostly because of... well... our guest who made such a scene letting himself in." Luna gave a flat glare towards Illyria, but the dwarf only grumbled and hid behind his book before all eyes returned to the violet unicorn, and she shook her head embarrassedly before murmuring awkwardly: "Just.. it's not important now, just a disagreement in front of Sugar Cube Corners with Applejack that... that got out of hoof." "Oh, yes, the fight." Tenochtitlan said thoughtfully, gesturing with a half-eaten muffin towards the violet mare, and Twilight blushed awkwardly as Luna's eyes sharpened before the dwarf said gently: "You handled yourself with dignity from what I saw, fancy-corn. You stopped the fight before the ponies could kill each other, too. At least, they looked like ponies... one of them seemed more like a Phooka, or even a Nightmare... just pinker and far scarier." "Oh, you must mean the half-demon, Ten." Greece supplied, and the male glanced over at him curiously as the artificer smiled wryly. "I had the pleasure of making her acquaintance just the other night, along with her far-kinder, far-bouncier sister's. I was not exactly sure what to make of her. But she was very good at poker." "Then perhaps I'll try to meet the creature myself." Ten said thoughtfully, nodding and rubbing at the underside of his muzzle as Twilight smiled awkwardly at the Nibelung. The dwarf looked back at her for a moment, then he gave a small smile and nod before his eyes roved back towards Luna, who still had an intense look lingering in her eyes. "Don't worry, fancy-corn. Your sister, Celestia, came and put a full halt to things shortly after. The Pegasus and the earth pony then left with her." "Thou art a bigger gossip than I had expected, Ten." Luna said finally, and the dwarf shrugged a bit with a smile, smoothing his open vest out over his masculine chest. "But very well. Such... sad news aside, so I do not go and pummel certain ponies... we have gathered here an interesting group to whom I would like to propose my current plans, to see what thou all think of it before I make the announcement to Ponyville at large. Illyria already knows these plans... and, if you would be so kind, Architect..." "Fine." Illyria grumbled, and then he reached into his robes before pulling free a large envelope that was held shut by a single string tie. He slowly opened this, looking almost reverent before he glanced down at the table with a grimace of disgust, and instead shoved himself out of his seat as he pulled a large, folded piece of thick paper free from inside. He approached the foot of the table as he unfolded this, then turned and held it up... and those gathered stared at the beautiful sketchwork of an immense, looming fortress upon it, surrounded by measurements and calculations, intricate in the details as Illyria said calmly: "This is what we are going to build. The structural design is influenced by both Canterlot and Valhalla's architecture, with its larger-than-necessary rooms and stylized towers. There will be more than five hundred rooms when completed, and its base will take up a space of roughly one-and-one-quarter square kilometers... and that is only the width. There will also be sub-level catacombs and thirteen towers, including a central grand watchtower." He paused meditatively, then said quietly: "With Nibelung laborers alone, it would require more than two years of work, with perhaps twelve thousand workers, working constantly. Unicorn magic, however, will aid in this process... and, loathe as I am to ask, if Tenochtitlan will grant me his aid and his work crew, we can cut down the time further with golems and technology." "The hardest and longest part won't be the construction itself, it'll be building the catacombs." Twilight Sparkle spoke up suddenly, and she blushed a bit even as all eyes turned to her before she looked awkwardly at Illyria, but the dwarf only nodded and gestured at her to continue, looking thoughtful. "The... mire. We'll have to contend with the instability of the ground, but building the catacombs... the way they're designed, I saw what he means to do. Hollow out tunnels, yes... but put in joists, ballasts and other forms of support that will work much better than raw, softened earth. I'm still leaning towards using magic to speed that process up, but... I was also thinking that if she's around... maybe Kilby Kwolek could help." Luna looked thoughtful at this, rubbing at the underside of her muzzle as she said musingly: "Cowlick... I have not seen her around here, but I know for a fact that I saw her Pale. Did we not, Scrivener Blooms? Her and Ross, together... but I do not know where they could have gone. Perhaps Rainbow Dash does, he knew her best, but I do not think that he is exactly in the mood for speaking to us these days." "I can ask him for you guys... I don't think he's really... you know, made any decisions yet or anything, though." Spike volunteered, holding up a claw as he blushed awkwardly, and Luna gave the dragon a small smile before the young male leaned forwards and added quietly: "I don't think... you know. That anything's set in stone yet, either." "I do hope not." Luna murmured, and then she shook her head before glancing at Illyria as Ten rubbed slowly at his chin and Greece looked thoughtfully over the sketch. "Scrivener Blooms and I can perhaps speed up the process, and I shall do my best to recruit able-bodied unicorns... and if sister and Twilight will deign it, their help would add much to building this castle. Aye, I will not lie to anypony, it will be a playground for my desires, and a dark and selfish place... but 'twill also serve as a home for my loyal subjects and a place from which I may watch over ponies from in the dark and eternal night. Let Canterlot be always the guardian of day and sunshine. My castle, my garden, my temple... my pleasure; let that castle, let Enstasis, stand forever guardian over vast and eternal night." "Enstasis..." Twilight looked curiously over at Luna, and the dark-coated winged unicorn smiled and nodded as Scrivener looked up with a quiet laugh. "Do you really think..." "Aye, I do, Twilight Sparkle. It will be a wonderland for all those willing to see and understand." Luna said firmly, nodding a few times as she looked around the table before returning her eyes to the picture Illyria was still calmly standing with. "Does thou have any further suggestions, dwarf? And thou may sit down, we are all done ogling thy designs." "Don't be jealous, fancy-corn, you may be older but I have many more years of practice than you do." Illyria retorted, and he carefully folded the drawing closed, looking thoughtfully down before he added: "And I would suggest halting reconstruction efforts on Canterlot. We do not need to be attempting to divide our laborers between building two castles at the moment. Let us focus on this one... the more important one... and then we can return to salvaging the ruins and putting the pieces of a long-collapsed failure back together." Luna frowned a bit at this as Greece grunted, raising a hand and tilting it back and forth. "I'm fifty-fifty on that one, Illyria, and not just because I'm in charge of Canterlot's reconstruction efforts. What makes you so certain that Enstasis is more important than Canterlot, especially to the ponies?" "Because the ponies have done such good jobs of knowing what's important to them." Illyria said flatly, and Twilight, Spike, and Rarity all gave a sour look towards the dwarf as Luna grumbled and Scrivener looked awkward, not entirely sure if he was counted as a pony anymore. "The ponies may not like that we focus on building some dark cage for fancy-corn Luna Brynhild, no. But they will grow to like it when they understand that it will serve the purpose of holding many of the entities of darkness across Equestria in its depths. We can present it to them in two ways: a sanctuary, and a prison. Because that is what it is." The others exchanged looks at this, and Luna nodded slowly, murmuring: "Aye, and 'twill be no lie, either. I agree with Illyria, and only mostly out of selfishness, not entirely." She smiled slightly. "I shall write a letter to Babylon instructing him to move all Nibelung workers from Canterlot to the construction zone for Enstasis. Likewise, I shall also ask him to send out a message looking for Cowlick... I am sure by now she is making the life of some Architect miserable, after all, wherever she may be." "Let me do it." Twilight said quietly, holding up a hoof and smiling a little over at Luna. "You have more important things to do and I can handle writing a letter or two." "Which means I'll probably write the letter." Spike said disconsolately, and Scrivener grunted and nodded sympathetically, reaching up to pat the dragon lightly on the shoulder, and Twilight gave a huff. "Well, it's kind of true, you know. You delegate a lot of this stuff to me." "Are you my number one assistant or not?" Twilight asked, and Spike looked embarrassed for a moment, but then nodded grumpily and crossed his arms, pouting a bit as he released a snort of smoke from his nostrils, and Twilight smiled despite herself as she glanced at Scrivy, saying mildly: "See? Just like you." Scrivener gave her a flat look, and Luna looked thoughtfully over at the two before she snorted in entertainment and nodded with a grin. "So 'tis indeed! But very well... so do all others agree on Enstasis? And Rarity, upon this subject I would like to request thine opinion... I fear all us others are tainted by one bias or another, but thou and Spike have remained wonderfully neutral, and for this... I cannot thank thee both enough." "I suppose it just... seems natural to try and keep an open mind these days, to try and... accept things as they are and not make waves unless necessary." Rarity said quietly, smiling a little as she glanced over at Luna softly. "Of course I'm affected by all the rumors I hear... by the things I have seen... but at the same time, I know that things could have been far worse off. I... to be entirely honest... I do not think that all of Ponyville will take things entirely well at first. But if you walk among them, Luna and Scrivener, if you spend time with them and allow them to see you, and invite them to know you better... I think they will begin to adjust. Ponyville is as good a place as it ever was, I think, everypony just needs to... have some time to calm down." Luna nodded slowly, then looked over at Spike, cocking her head, and the dragon hesitated before he said finally: "You guys are a little scary, but... you've always been a little scary, Luna, and I think once everyone sees you're... you know, not much scarier than you've always been and still focused on beating up the bad guys, well... everything will go back to normal." "'Tis a nice thought, but I believe we are approaching a new normal now, Spike." Luna said softly, but she smiled all the same, looking at him warmly before she drew her eyes between the dragon and Rarity, saying quietly: "Both of thee... I shan't forget this. We are friends, and I only hope that one day all ponies will be as understanding and compassionate as thee... although perhaps not as fortunate, for I see thee have found something truly special in one another." Rarity blushed a bit as Spike looked up with an awkward smile and a half-nod, and Luna smiled wider before she turned her eyes towards Illyria, saying kindly: "Very well, dwarf. Let us return to the subject of Enstasis, and the boring process of measurements, calculations, estimates, and all this other drivel that I know is all the same required for such a creation of such magnitude. Scrivener, do not awaken me if I fall asleep when Twilight begins to ramble." "Will do." Scrivy said mildly, raising a claw to her, and Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes as Spike covered his muzzle to hide a smile. "I have a question myself, though. I'm kind of big in my actual form now. You did include-" "The grand garden, yes, we will go over that as well, half-lizard." Illyria said distastefully, and Scrivener gave a flat look to the dwarf before the Architect strode back towards his seat and said mildly: "But to begin with, let's discuss the soil composition and the required density we shall have to achieve..." Luna groaned as she dropped her head on her front legs, and even the other Architects looked less-than-thrilled as only Twilight managed to sit up, looking intent. It made Scrivener half-grin, half-grimace and wonder wryly whether or not the reason she got along with himself and Luna so well was really because the violet mare was obviously a masochist. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story